The Misadventures of Whiskey Squad
by REBELGaming5
Summary: Shortly after the attack on the Rishi moon outpost, Anakin Skywalker puts together a group of commandos to hunt down separatist generals and stop future attacks, the story will mainly follow the squad but there will be parts that follow different characters, like Rex, Ashoka, Cody, etc. Please review and leave suggestions.
1. Prologue

A/N: this is my first fanfic so if there are some mistakes let me know and I will fix them, please review and if you have any tips or suggestions feel free to message me

This story with take place shorty after the battle of Rishi moon, Anakin Skywalker has put together a team of RCs to go around and infiltrate separatist strongholds to find out about future attacks. I know RCs normally operate in teams of 4 but I decided to make an exception here and make a team of 6, all 6 clones are my OCs.  
The 6 clones are Hawk - squad leader/marksman, Buck - breaching/demo expert, Triple 6 ( aka T6 ) - medic/field surgeon, Mute - technology expert, Scythe - interrogation expert, eighty eight - communication/ language expert.

Overview of each character  
Hawk/RC-14-2000: He gets his name from him being an exceptionally good marksman, Hawk is the leader/marksman of Whiskey squad. Whiskey squad is assigned to the 501st under General Skywalker and Captain Rex. He stands 6 foot 2, around 170-180 pounds, he has a short-brown-Mohawk, short-brown-scruffy-beard, he has no facial scars. The only tattoo he has is large hawk wings on his back and shoulders ( inspired by his name ) He is normally very patient with people but if he is pushed too far he can snap, his brothers make fun of him because he his very spastic and random, minor details bother him, he is a perfectionist ( he has ADD and OCD ). When is comes to missions he likes to be stealthy and quiet, his black/dark grey armor with lime green details shows this, he has a black Kama with green scattered throughout it, his pauldron is black with 501st written in dark blue on the front, his visor color is a deep blue. His closest brother in the squad is Buck, he was batchers with Captain Rex and Buck. He was originally from the 45th Stalker battalion with Buck. His preferred weapon is a DC-15x sniper rifle, his secondary is two DC-17 blaster pistols.

T6/RC-60-6060: He gets his name from his number, T6 is the medic/field surgeon of Whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot even, around 180 pounds, he has a shaven head with a brown goatee, he has a lot of facial scars all over his face from his gunship getting hit by flak when he had his bucket off treating a brother. He has T6 in basic tattooed on his chest. Despite his appearance he his a very calm and caring person. His first priority ( other than following Hawks orders ) is keeping his brothers safe. His appearance makes people avoid him sometimes, but he will always put himself in danger to protect his brothers. When is comes to missions he will always follow orders unless they cause an unnecessary risk to others. His armor is light grey with red horns on his helmet, he also has a large red medic symbol on his chest, he has a plain black visor, he also carries a grey medic bag with him. He is close with all of his brothers, he was batchers with commanders Cody and Wolffee. Originally from the 212th under sergeant Slick, transferred to Whiskey squad after Slick's arrest. His preferred weapon is a DC-15S blaster carbine.

Mute/RC-00-0000: He gets his name from how little he talks. Mute is the technology expert of Whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot 4, around 180 pounds, he has a fully shaven head ( not that he takes his helmet off enough for it to matter ), he has no facial hair, he has Glasgow smile scars from being held captive and tortured, he has stitches tattooed over his facial scars.  
He is very quiet, he rarely ever talks, he as some mental damage from being tortured.  
He stays by himself mostly, anybody who messes with him will get fucked up, brother or not. He does his job and does it very well. He has grey armor with a big black 'X' painting across his helmet, the rest of his armor has blue trim on it, his visor is painted to look like black and white static, he also carries a satchel with his gear for splicing and hacking ( or anything else required on the mission ). He is not close with any particular brother, he was batchers with Commanders Gree, Bly, and Colt. He was originally from ARC Alpha's person squad, transferred to whiskey squad after all his squad was killed. His preferred weapon is a DC-15A blaster rifle.

Buck/RC-10-1999: Buck is the breaching/demolition expert of whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot 2 and 1/2 ( Buck and Hawk always argue who is taller ), around 180 pounds, he has a black high and tight, no facial hair, he has a diagonal slash scar across his right eye from a training accident while still a cadet. He has the name "Beth" ( his wife on Ryloth ) tattooed on his left shoulder. When it comes to missions he likes to act first and think later, shock and awe tactics are his favorite. He has a quick fuse ( he doesn't like people who bullshit around ). He has midnight black armor with red jaig eyes on his helmet, his visor is dark red, he also carries a pack full of explosives. His closest brother is Hawk, he was batchers with Hawk and captain Rex. Originally from 45th stalker battalion with Hawk. His preferred weapon is a DC-17m interchangeable weapon system ( he prefers the automatic blaster and explosive launcher attachments ).

Scythe/RC-41-7803: He gets his name from his signature VibroScythe used in interrogations. He is the interrogation/bladed weapons expert of whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot 4, around 175 pounds, he has a short black buzz cut, no facial hair, he has a small scar above his left eye, he got it in a fight in Courasant. He has a tattoo of Santa muerte on his right shoulder. When it comes to missions he is very methodical and takes his time, he is very thorough, he can become very dark when he is working, the whole squad thinks he enjoys his job a little too much. He is very outspoken opinionated. He has plain black armor with a skull painted on the helmet, he also has hash marks on his armor to show how many "jobs" he has done ( there is a lot ), his visor is black ( other than the paint from the skull on it ). He tries to get close to Mute ( he's not always successful, he was batchers with Alpha-17. He is originally from the 99th outer rim reconnaissance squad. His preferred weapon ( other than his VibroScythe ) is a DC-19 "stealth" blaster.

Eighty Eight/RC-88-8618: he is the communication/language expert of whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot 3, around 180 pounds, he has a long brown Mohawk kept in cornrows, no facial hair, no facial scars. He is almost always quiet ( has has music playing on his internal comms most of the time ), he loves his music and flows with it in battle ( it helps him focus ). He is always speaking different languages to mess with his brothers ( they have learned a little bit ), his preferred languages ( other than basic ) is German and Mandoa. He wears white armor with different song titles painted all on his armor, his visor is lime green. His closest brother is T6. He doesn't talk about his batchers very much ( he didn't get along with them very well ). He was assigned to whiskey squad right out of Kamino. His preferred weapon is a Z-6 rotary blaster.

Vol/CC-5062: he is the pilot assigned to whiskey squad. He stands 6 foot 1, around 180 pounds, he has a buzz cut, his hair is dyed bright green, he has a goatee that is also green, not facial scars. Vol is a jokester, he plays pranks on the squad a lot, he enjoys working with the squad, he thinks they are interesting. Sometimes he scares the squad with his flying, he always shows up just in time to save the squad. He is best at flying a V-19 fighter but he can fly anything with ease. His helmet is painted like Maverick's in Top Gun, the rest of his armor is light gray. He is close to most of the squad ( Mute avoids him because of his pranks ). He was batchers with Matchstick and Oddball. Vol was the leader of Shadow Squadron. His preferred weapons are two twin DC-17 blaster pistols.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker paced around the meeting room of his venator star destroyer, he has decided to put together a team of republic commandos to hunt down separatist generals and eliminate them, he was having trouble deciding on which clones to select. "None of these clones are what I'm looking for, they all have too many flaws" he said.

Just then, Captain Rex of the 501st walked in "having trouble deciding sir?" Rex asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ya know I could order you to do this for me Rex" Anakin said jokingly.

"Would you for like me to take a look at the files sir?" Rex asked

"sure, I think you will recognize a few, you were batchers with two of them." Rex looked at the files and recognized two names, Buck and Hawk, they were good friends of his during his time on Kamino.

"I haven't talked to them in years sir, but I know they are some of the best men you will find" Rex replied.

"Both of them are good at what they do, but they refuse to be moved without each other" Anakin said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, they are extremely close, they have been since the beginning of training" Rex said.

"I don't know if I would want to bring them both over, that's already half of a squad" Anakin said while thinking heavily.

Suddenly a voice spoke up startling both Rex and Anakin "Why do you have to limit the squad to 6? Can't you just make an exception, I mean if these two are so close then splitting them up could be a bad idea" Ashoka interjected.

"It's not that simple Ashoka" Anakin replied. "RCs work in small teams for a reason, it's easier to sneak into enemy territory, it also creates a bond between the four RCs, the closer they are the better they work together" Anakin explained.

"Normally I would agree with you sir, but in this case their bond might make the team even stronger, and Hawk is a born leader, he will not let you down" Rex said.

Anakin looked like he was thinking hard about this decision, then he spoke up "ok Rex, I'll trust you on this, they better not let me down" he said.

"Trust me sir, they won't" Rex replied.

Anakin then walked out of the room and went to his chambers. Ashoka walked up to Rex to discuss the rest of the candidates.

 **End Chapter**

Sorry guys, that's all for now, I will write more in the future. I also have a friend who will probably be Co-authoring the story with me, stay tuned for more. - REBEL 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

88's pov

88 was packing up his gear getting ready to head out to his new unit, he was being assigned to a RC squad under General Skywalker, he was selected to join the squad because of his proficiency in languages and communications. He was looking over his freshly painted armor. He had just finished painting the names of his favorite songs and artists all over the empty white armor. On one side of his helmet he had painted 'Church'. On the other side he had painted 'Outlaw'. As he was getting the last of his gear together, sergeant Bric came in to tell him where to go.

"Trooper" Bric called. 88 had his music playing in his headphones so he didn't hear him. "TROOPER!" Bric yelled.

Startled by Bric 88 turned around quickly and saluted "sorry sir, I didn't hear you." 88 said apologetically.

"I know, you better hope General Skywalker is more lenient with your music or you won't be an RC very long." Bric told him.

"I know sir, it's just, my music helps me focus, when I'm in combat and have it playing I flow smoothly, it calms me." 88 explained to Bric hoping he would understand.

"Whatever you say rookie, just get to shuttle bay 15 before they leave you." Bric said as he walked off.

88 picked up his pack and his Z-6 rotary blaster and took one last look at the barracks before he left for good. "Well, onto bigger and better things." He said before walking towards the shuttle bay. He put his headphones in as he was walking through the plain white walls of Tipoca City, he was lost in his music when suddenly someone grabbed his arm, he turned and saw that it was 99, the deformed maintenance clone.

"Wha-where are you going 88?" 99 asked confused.

"I'm being shipped off to join an RC squad that General Skywalker has put together." 88 explained, he was sad to be leaving a good friend like 99.

"Oh, I hear that's where Hevy and the others went" 99 told him.

"Yeah, I'll tell them you said hi and let them know your thinking of them" 88 said to his friend.

"Thanks 88, you and the others have been the best brothers a clone like me could ask for." 99 said seeming kinda sad to see 88 leaving.

"Thanks 99, that means a lot, now I've got to get going before Bric finds me and yells at me, take care" 88 said while putting a hand on 99's shoulder.

"you to 88" 99 said back to him.

As 88 put his music back in and continued walking he thought of seeing Domino squad again, it would be a welcomed reunion. 88 got lost in the song playing for the rest of his walk, when he made it to the shuttle he walked up the ramp and went inside to take his seat. He switched the song to "Radio Jam" by Ryan Upchurch, he then put his head back and fell asleep.

 **5 hours later**

As the ship came out of hyperspace 88 awoke to see General Skywalker's attack group floating next to General Kenobi's ships. As the shuttle flew closer he wondered what was awaiting him on the ship. The shuttle then flew into the hanger and landed, the ramp opened and 88 stood up and walked out to see one of the most famous clone captains in the GAR waiting for him. 88 walked up to captain Rex and saluted him "RC-88-8618, 88 reporting for duty sir!" 88 said with confidence.

"At ease trooper, how was your flight?" Captain Rex asked.

88 was a little stunned that the captain was being so informal, "it was alright sir, I slept through most of it" 88 told the captain.

"good, because the briefings that you will be attending will need all of your attention" the captain explained.

"Of course sir, will I have some time before they start?" 88 questioned.

"Yes, you should have a few hours until they start, you are the first of your squad mates to show up, your bunk room will be next to Torrent company, I assume you will be able to find your way there without trouble?" Captain Rex said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yes sir, do you happen to know where Domino squad is bunking?" 88 asked the captain. "Did you not hear the report of the attack on the Rishi moon outpost?" Captain Rex asked surprised.

"no sir, what happened?" 88 asked worried, he knew Domino was assigned to the Rishi moon.

"All of the members except Echo and Fives were killed, the separatist attacked the outpost to sneak by and attack Kamino, Hevy sacrificed himself to warn the republic" the captain explained.

"I-I had no idea, Domino squad were some of my closest brothers" 88 told the captain still trying to think over what he was told.

"I'm sorry for your loss 88, but they saved millions of other brothers" the captain told him, "you should probably go find Echo or Fives and talk to them" the captain then told him where to find them.

As 88 walked to his bunk room he heard two clones bickering, "dammit Echo, enough with what the regulations say, I'm telling you that it won't hurt to add a little extra kick to my blaster!" fives shot back at Echo.

"I see you two still haven't changed" 88 said as he stood in the door way of torrent company's bunk room.

"88!" Fives said as he saw the brother he hadn't seen in almost a year, "what are you doing here?!" Echo questioned.

"You know the new RC squad General Skywalker assembled?" 88 questioned.

"Yeah?" Fives and Echo said in unison.

"Well I'm their language/communication expert." 88 told the two clones.

"This is awesome, now I have someone who won't pull out a regulation book every five minutes to correct me" Fives said jokingly to Echo, Echo just rolled his eyes.

"I heard about what happened to the rest of the squad" 88 said taking a more serious tone.

"Yeah, Hevy sacrificed himself to save us all" Echo said.

"He was always the one to put himself in danger to protect you guys" 88 said.

"Yeah, me and Echo are planning on painting our armor in memory of him." fives told 88.

"That's a good idea, Hevy would like that." 88 replied.

"Alright, I have to go catch a few hours of sleep before I'm stuck in briefings for hours, I'm just next door so I'll talk to you guys later" 88 said as he was heading to his room.

"See ya 88." Echo said as 88 walked out.

 **End chapter 2**

This chapter was definitely longer than the first one, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will be doing a chapter like this for all of the members of whiskey squad. Please review and give feedback. - REBEL 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hawk's pov

Hawk and his best friend Buck were their gear together when Captain Axl came in. "Are you two almost ready?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir!" Both Hawk and Buck responded.

"Good, you wouldn't want to keep one of most highly regarded Generals in the GAR waiting." Captain Axl told them.

"Of course not sir, we will be leaving within an hour." Hawk told the captain.

"Good, when you arrive give this to Captain Rex." Captain Axl said as he handed Hawk a bag of credits.

"What is this for sir?" Hawk questioned.

"Captain Rex made me a bet who would win the bolo ball championship, I lost" the captain said.

"Oh, well better luck next time sir" Hawk said while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here" Captain Axl told the two clones.

"Yes sir, it was good serving under you" Buck said.

"You two are good men, Captain Rex will be pleased to have you on his team." Captain Axl told the two men, he was feeling a little sadness to see two of his best men leave.

"Goodbye sir, we hope to see you again some day" Hawk said.

"Until then." The captain replied.

The two men then walked off to their awaiting transport, once on board they sat down in their seats and settled in for the ride. 6 hours later Hawk and Buck awoke when their transport came out of hyperspace.

"Wow, that's a lot of ships" Buck said while taking in the view of the large battle group. There was 6 venator class star destroyers and 8 acclamator class assault ships.

"What do you expect when two of the most powerful Jedi in the GAR are in the same place?" Hawk asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you have a point" Buck replied. As the ship flew into the resolute's hanger they both saw Captain Rex standing in the hanger awaiting their arrival.

"Let's get this over with" Hawk sighed. As the ramp came down they walked up to Captain Rex and saluted him.

"RC-14-2000 and RC-10-1999 reporting for duty sir" Hawk said.

"What's your name trooper?" The captain asked.

"I'm Hawk, this is Buck" Hawk explained while motioning to Buck. "Captain Axl told me to give this to you sir" Hawk said as he handed Rex the bag of credits.

"Ah, Axl never was good at predicting bolo matches" Rex said while laughing, "you two might want to go to your bunk room and get some rest, when the rest of your squad gets here you will be in briefings for a while" the captain explained.

"Yes sir, where is the room?" Hawk asked.

"It's next to torrent company, ask anyone and they will direct you where to go" The captain told them.

"Thank you sir, we'll see you around" Buck said as the pair walked off. They then made their way to the bunk room. They took in the sight of all the different clones. They were made to be identical but yet they were all different in their own way. Buck saw one hyper clone with tattoos covering his body talking with another that was more calm. He had the republic GAR symbol tattooed on his head. He noticed another clone with a handprint on his chest armor. The clone stopped in the middle of painting his armor to watch the pair walk into the bunk room. As they walked in they heard snoring and they looked at the top bunk, only to see a clone in white colorful armor sleeping.

"Well I guess we'll talk to him when he wakes up" Buck said. While walking over to claim his bunk, he chose the top one next to the sleeping clone, Hawk chose the one below Buck. They both then stripped out of their armor and went to sleep.

End chapter

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story, I'm definitely enjoying writing it, and if you're wondering about the three clones mentioned, the hyper one is Hardcase, the calm one is Jesse, and the one with a handprint on his chest armor is of course, Echo. Please review and give feedback - REBEL. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mute's pov

Mute was getting his blaster ready when he got a message on his datapad, the message read "Mute, this is Col. Claw, your transport is coming at 0600 hours, make sure you're there." Mute stared at the datapad for a minute, he wasn't too happy about being reassigned. He picked up his DC-15A blaster and checked the charge on it, it was full, satisfied with that mute clipped it to his belt and started his walk to the transport. It was a short and quiet walk, Mute had passed a few other troopers but didn't a say anything, he just kept walking. He got to the transport and walked up the ramp, he found his seat at the back and waited to take off.

2 hours later

Mute's transport came out of hyperspace and he took in the view of the two general's battle group, he was impressed that the generals had so many ships in a single battle group. As the transport landed in the hanger he saw Captain Rex standing in the hanger talking to a small togruta girl, he assumed it was General Skywalker's padawan Ashoka Tano. Mute walked out of the ship and up to the two officers and saluted them.

"I assume you are RC-00-0000, otherwise known as Mute." The captain said. Mute just nodded. "I am Captain Rex of the 501st, this is Commander Tano, she is General Skywalker's padawan." The captain explained to Mute. Mute just stood there. "Ok, well I I guess you should head to your room before the briefings start, three of your squad mates are already here, your bunk room is next to torrent company, just listen for the loud and crazy clones and you'll find it." The captain said with some humor in his voice. Mute just saluted and walked off towards the bunk room.

"What's his problem?" Ashoka asked.

"His entire squad was killed and he was held captive and tortured for months, his name is Mute for a reason" the captain explained to Ashoka.

"Oh, I can't imagine what that must have been like." Ashoka said feeling sorry for Mute.

"Yeah, he has some mental problems but he is the best of the best at what he does, he will be a great asset to the team." The captain said.

Back with Mute

As he walked he could hear some commotion coming from up ahead, he walked around the corner to see 5 clones in fatigues laughing and playing sabacc. The clones turned to look at Mute, two of them got up and went to introduce themselves to mute.

"You must be Mute, I'm Hawk and this is Buck." Hawk told the scarred clone. Mute just stared at them and stuck his hand out to shake Hawks hand. Hawk looked at his hand for a second and then shook his hand.

"I guess your name should have been an indication that you don't talk much." Buck said joking slightly. "I can do my job without talking, so I choose to." Mute said. Both Buck and Hawk looked shocked. Mute then walked into the bunk room and closed the door.

"Well he seems interesting." Echo said breaking the silence. Buck and Hawk walked back over to the table and sat down,

"no kidding, was anyone else a little weirded out by him?" Buck asked.

"No! I think he seems like a great guy!" Hardcase said sarcastically.

"I'd watch yourself Hardcase, if you piss him off he might be the one guy, other than the captain, who could kick your ass." Fives told the energetic clone.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's keep playing." Hardcase said.

 **End chapter**

This chapter was a little harder to write, Mute is a complex character and can be hard to write, especially since he doesn't talk much. And if you noticed I kinda hinted at him and Hardcase butting heads in the future, it may or may not happen. Review and give feed back-REBEL


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scythe's pov

Scythe had just gotten done with another "job" and was putting another tally mark on his armor, he heard a beep from his data pad that was laying on the table next to him. He looked at it and it read "RC-41-7803, you are to report to the nearest spaceport and get on the transport that will be waiting for you, you will then be heading to General Skywalker's flagship, the Resolute." Scythe tucked away the data pad and prepared to walk out of the damp dingy room, as he did he glanced back at the limp body in the corner, the man was a separatist spy, but not a very good one. Scythe made his way through the slums of Courasant and headed for the spaceport. He saw many criminals down in the slums, but none of them dared mess with the RC.

As he was walking to the spaceport a drunk man stood up and yelled at him "hey, you fucking clone! Why don't you go back to the lab you were made in!" The drunk man stumbled towards Scythe. Scythe just stared at the man. The man swung/stumbled at scythe. Scythe just dodged and threw a punch that landed square in the mans face. The man just fell limp. Scythe looked down at the man and then continued his walk to the spaceport. When he showed up he saw the republic shuttle waiting for him, he climbed aboard and sat down, he took his helmet off and stared at the skull on the front of it. He set his his helmet in the seat next to him and pulled out his datapad to write up his report.

2 hours later

Scythe looked up has the shuttle came out of hyperspace. He took in the sight of the battle group, he approved of the large force. The shuttle started moving towards one of the venators, he figured it was General Skywalker's flagship. The shuttle came in for a landing and Scythe saw a little togruta girl waiting for him, he assumed it was General Skywalker's padawan. The shuttle ramp opened and Scythe walked up to the padawan. "RC-41-7803 reporting as ordered" Scythe said proudly.

"Glad to see you made it trooper, I am commander Tano, General Skywalker's padawan" Ashoka said. "A few of your other squad mates have already arrived, why don't you make your way to the bunk room and get some rest" Ashoka told the clone.

"Yes sir" Scythe said as he saluted Ashoka and walked towards the bunk room. He arrived in the common room connected to the bunk rooms, he saw two clones, one was reading a regs manual, the other was passed out on the couch. The clone asleep on the couch had a helmet sitting next to him with blue jaig eyes on it, on the table in front of him was some documents, it looked like the clone fell asleep while working. Scythe walked into his bunk room and saw 5 clones asleep in their bunks, he set his gear down on the far bottom bunk and sat down in the chair, he pulled out his signature vibroscythe and started to sharpen it, he had a few hours before the briefings started

 **End chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

T6' pov

T6 was packing up his medical bag, he was getting shipped out within the hour, he made sure to grab the few personal items he had, he had a St Christopher's cross that he wore around his neck. He was sad to be leaving the medical station, he had helped many brothers here, but it's time for him to move on to something else. He grabbed his pack and headed to the medical transport that was taking him to where he needed to go, he walked in and went to the mess, once he grabbed some food he sat down and started to eat. After he was done eating he headed to the med bay to make sure he had enough supplies for his new squad, he made sure to grab a few extra bacta patches, they could come in handy. He sat down in one of the medbay chairs, he had a little while before he would reach the battle group.

A few hours later

T6 felt the ship come out of hyperspace, he walked over to a view port and saw the large group of ships, he was ready to get to his bunk room and get some sleep. The medical transport pulled along side the Resolute and they docked, T6 walked off the transport and saw two clones waiting for him, he walked up the them and saluted. "Sirs, RC-06-0606, T6 reporting as ordered" T6 said

"I am Captain Rex, this is one of my lieutenants, Kix, he is also our head medic" the captain said

"Good to meet both of you, would you mind showing me where the medbay is?" T6 asked Kix

"Not at all, I'm headed that way anyway" Kix said

"Captain" T6 said acknowledging him

Kix and T6 walked to the medbay, they made quick time, when the arrived Kix began to show T6 where everything was at.

"There will be one clone that will be here a lot, his name is Hardcase, he's one of the wild ones of torrent company" Kix said

"I'll make sure and do my job and keep everyone up and moving" T6 said

"I'll think you'll fit in just fine here" Kix said

"Thanks, can you show me where the bunk room is?" T6 asked

"Sure, it's right next the torrent company's bunk room" Kix said

They walked through the halls and came to the rooms

"Right in there" Kix said

"Thanks Vode" T6 said

T6 walked in to see 4 clones sleeping, he decided to take after them and get some sleep.

 **End Chapter**


	8. Feedback Request

This is not another chapter, sorry, I just wanted some feedback on this, whenever I get multiple chapters written at once, do you want them all at one time? Or would you rather me spread them out, please PM me or leave a review to let me know. Also, big thanks to Layne Ardell for my first review, I'm glad you like the story so far, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Also, I have decided to introduce a new character to the story, he will be the pilot for Whiskey Squad, his name is Captain Vol, I will add his character details to the reference page soon. -REBEL


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

( all squad members are present )

The alarm went off and the five sleeping clones awoke to see Scythe sitting in the chair looking at his data pad.

Buck was the first one to get out of his bunk, he walked up to Scythe "I'm Buck" he said as he stuck his hand out.

"The names Scythe" he said as he shook Buck's hand.

Hawk was the next one out of bed "I'm hawk, your squad leader" he announced to everyone.

88 spoke up next " I'm 88, I'm in charge of communications" he said.

Mute got off his his bunk and started putting his armor on.

"The names T6, I'm in charge of keeping your shebs up and moving" T6 said with some humor in his voice.

"Vode, what's your name?" T6 asked Mute, Mute just looked at him and then continued putting his gear on.

Hawk spoke up "his name is Mute, for obvious reasons" he explained.

The squad finished gearing up and they headed to the mess hall, all except Mute who went off on his own.

The squad walked in, got a tray of food and went and sat down to start eating.

Rex's pov

Rex and Ashoka were eating together when they saw the new squad walk in.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be 6 of them?" Ashoka asked.

"It looks like the one they call Mute didn't feel like being social" Rex said in between bites of food.

Rex and Ashoka finished up their food and walked out of the mess. Rex looked around and didn't see anyone, he hugged Ashoka "I'll see you later kid" he said.

"Bye Rex" She said while hugging him back.

Rex walked to the shooting range to try and find the missing clone, he walked in and saw Mute shooting at targets, he didn't miss a single shot.

"I'm impressed trooper, Mute I assume?" Rex asked.

Mute just looked at him and nodded.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast trooper? We can't have you passing out from lack of food" Rex said

Mute handed Rex the practice blaster and walked off.

"Rex was a little stunned, he had never had a trooper blatantly ignore him and walk away from him. "I guess his name really does suit him" Rex said as he put the blaster down. Rex then walked to the command center to see if everything was set up for the briefing, when he walked through the door he saw Cody standing at the holoprojector.

Cody looked up and saw Rex "You ready for the meeting?" He asked

"Yeah, I just ran into the one they called Mute, he might end up being a problem" Rex said.

"How so?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, he just seems like he's going to do his own thing whenever he wants" Rex explained.

"If he does then we put him in his place, you're pretty good at that" Cody joked.

"Yeah, that's true" Rex laughed.

Ashoka walked in the room.

Rex and Cody snap to attention "Commander" They both said in unison.

"I've told you boys to not be so formal with me" She teased.

"Sorry Ashoka, force of habit" Rex said.

"It's fine Rex" Ashoka said.

"The squad will be here in a little while, we need to make sure we have everything together" Cody said.

The three walked to the holoprojector, Ashoka hit a few buttons and a list popped up, it was a list of Separatist Generals the squad would target, General Greivous and Assajj Ventress were the top two targets.

Anakin and Obiwan walk in.

Rex acknowledges them "Generals" He said.

"Rex, Cody" Anakin said.

"We're ready when you are Generals" Cody said.

"Good, call the squad in" Obiwan said.

"Whiskey Squad, report to the briefing room immediately" Rex said into his commlink.

( With the squad, except Mute )

"Yes sir, on our way" Hawk said.

The squad started walking back to the briefing room "Hey, where is Mute?" T6 asked.

"I have no idea, he better find his way there though" Hawk said.

The squad walked into the room and saw all the higher ups there, and standing in the corner, was Mute, helmet still on.

"Welcome gentlemen, have a seat" Anakin said.

They all say down, except Mute, who just stood behind the squad.

"You all know why you are here, you are the best at what you do, your job will be to stop Separatist attacks and take out their generals" The captain said.

"This will not be an easy task, a lot of your missions will be covert ops, behind enemy lines" Cody said

"You will be based on the Resolute when not on missions or you are working with the 501st and 212th, when you are here you will have the full support of everything on the ship, you will report to me or Captain Rex" Anakin said.

Hawk raised his hand "When will we get our first mission sir?" He asked

"Soon" Anakin said.

"We'll be ready sir" T6 said.

"Good, I hope so" Anakin said

The briefing went on for a few more hours

"Anything to add?" Anakin asked Obiwan

"No, I think we covered everything" He said

"Alright, dismissed" Anakin said

The squad walked out and headed back to their quarters.

End chapter -REBEL


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rex was tired after the briefing, he headed back to his cabin to get some sleep, one perk about being an officer was that he got a private room, no loud noise from other troopers, although sometimes he missed it. Rex hit the button to open the door and walked in, the room was very basic, it had a standard bed, instead of the thin mat that passed for a bed in the bunk rooms, a table and chairs, an attached refresher, and a small footlocker for his belongings. Rex walked over to the bed and stripped his armor off in record time, he then walked to the fresher and got in the shower, after taking a long shower Rex got out and put on the bottom part of his body glove, he walked over to the bed and sat down and grabbed his datapad, once he checked to see if anything new had be sent to him, he laid back in the bed ready to fall asleep.

Ashoka was walking towards Rex's cabin to get some sleep, she opened the door to find the clone passed out on the bed, she climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms around him "goodnight Rex" she said softly.

"Night cyar'ika" he said before kissing her on her forehead. The two then fell asleep.

Rex woke up before Ashoka did, he had to go make sure the squad's ship was ready for them. Rex got up, carefully as to not disturb Ashoka, and headed to the hanger, when he walked in he saw a black Nu-class republic cargo shuttle sitting in the hanger. He walked on to the engineer inspecting the shuttle. "Trooper, is this Whiskey Squad's shuttle?" Rex asked.

The clone turned and saluted Rex "Yes sir, I was just making sure it was all ready for them, it has everything they need for their coming missions" the engineer told Rex

"Good, I'll let them know it's ready" Rex said, he then walked to the mess to get some breakfast, if you could call the slop they serve that. He walked in and got a tray of food and sat down with Echo and Fives. "How are you two doing?" Rex asked.

Fives sighed, "were doing ok sir, but we still miss them" Fives told Rex.

"That may never go away, but only time will tell" Rex said

"We know sir, we just feel like we could have done more" Echo spoke up

"You two did everything you could, don't beat yourself up about it" Rex said

"Yes sir, we won't" Fives said

"Good, I need both of you at full performance" Rex said

Just then all of Whiskey Squad in their full kit walked in, including Mute, they all got food and sat down at a table, Mute sat at the other end though, a lot of the other clones in the room were starting at the motley crew, Rex got up and went to talk to the team.

"I went and check out your ship this morning, it's fully equipped for everything you will need" Rex fold the squad

"Thank you sir" Hawk said

"The passenger area has been taken out and sleeping quarters and a small fresher have been added, there's also a small kitchen" Rex said

"Wow, looks like we'll be living good boys" Buck said excitedly

"You have a pilot, his name is Vol, you'll meet him soon" Rex said

"Great, another person that'll try and talk to me"Mute said sarcastically

Everyone including Rex just looked at him, Mute then got up and left.

"Uhh, make sure and keep him from hurting Vol, sergeant, he tends to talk a lot" Rex told Hawk

Hawk laughed, "I'll do my best sir, that is if he doesn't hurt me first" Hawk joked with Rex

Ashoka walks into the mess

"Commander on deck!" Rex yelled, every clone in the room stood up and saluted Ashoka.

"At ease boys" she told them, she walked up to Rex and Whiskey squad, "how are you boys doing?" She asked

"We're doing good commander" T6 spoke up.

"That's good, you will have your first mission within a few days, try and get acclimated to the ship in the meantime" she said

"Yes ma'am, we will" T6 said

Rex and Ashoka walk out of the mess to go talk to Anakin

"Hey, you guys want to go check out the ship?" Buck asked

"Sure, it'll be nice to see where we will spend a lot of time" 88 said

The squad gets up and heads to the hangar, they walk into the hangar and see the black shuttle across the bay, they walk up and all of them admire the beautiful ship.

"Wow, I would love to paint this" 88 says as he is looking at the ship

"Maybe the General would let you" Hawk said, "let's go inside and check it out"

They all walked around to the ramp and hit the button to open it, the ramp came down and they walked in, the ship smelled like freshly brewed caff

"You smell that?" Scythe asked

"Yeah, you think that the ship wouldn't smell like that considering its brand new" T6 said from the back of the group

They walked into the kitchen to see the caff maker with a freshly brewed pot sitting there, they all looked at each other in confusion

"Someone's here" Hawk said

The group moved to the sleeping quarters, there were four small rooms, each room had two beds, they walked into the far room and saw an armored clone sleeping on the bed, it was Mute.

"Who's stuck bunking with him?" Buck asked

"I'll do it" Scythe said

"Really? You Volunteer to be stuck with him?" T6 asked

"Yeah, he can't be too bad" Scythe said

"If you say so" Buck said

The squad continued looking over their new ship before heading back to the common area near the bunk rooms.

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N:** I have another chapter almost done, I will post it in a few days, if I can hit over 1,000 views by the 18th then I will post a Christmas chapter on Christmas day. - REBEL


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright gentlemen" Anakin spoke up "You have your first mission, Rex" he said motioning to Rex.

"You will be deployed behind enemy lines on Felucia, you will take out a Separatist camp, there are reports of a HVT on site, you will be tasked with eliminating the target of they are present, but your main objective will be to completely shut down the camp, in whatever ways you choose" Rex explained.

"Does that mean I get to blow stuff up?" Buck asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can blow up the entire base if you choose to do so" Anakin said.

"That's very good to know" Buck said while smiling.

"Make sure he doesn't blow you all up Sergeant" Rex said to Hawk.

"I will sir" Hawk said.

"Now, you have been assigned a pilot for your future missions, his name is Vol" Rex said and motioned to the clone standing beside him.

Vol spoke up "I am Captain Vol, I will be working with you for now on" he said.

"Vol is the best pilot in the GAR, he is the leader of Shadow Squadron" Anakin said.

Ashoka spoke up "Try not to scare them too much Vol" she joked.

"I'll do my best commander" the green haired clone said.

"You will all be leaving tomorrow, so get anything you have to do done tonight" Anakin said.

"Yes sir, we will" Hawk said.

Hawk, Buck, and 88 went to the armory, Scythe and T6 went back to the barracks, nobody saw where Mute went.

Hawk's pov

Buck was almost drooling at the sight of all the explosives in the armory.

"Ooh! I want that!" Buck said as he went for a rocket launcher.

"Buck! This is a covert mission, we are setting the charges and blowing them as we leave, we don't need that" Hawk said.

"Fine" Buck grumbled, he then started loading a backpack full of explosive charges to blow up the camp.

Hawk grabbed a backpack and started to grab ammo for his DC-15x blaster rifle, he made sure his twin DC-17s were in working order.

NEXT DAY

The squad was assembled at the ship, Anakin, Obiwan, and Rex were going over last minute details with the squad. They had recently learned that the weather would be very bad during the mission window.

"I know the weather is not ideal, but you must complete the mission, this will be a strategic hit to the separatists" Anakin explained.

"We understand sir, we'll be fine" Hawk said.

The generals then walked away. The squad then walked into their shuttle, minus Hawk, Rex then walked up to him.

"You need to be stealthy, at least until you take out the HVT, the weather should help conceal you, be careful" Rex said.

"We will sir, we'll get it done" Hawk said.

"Good, you best get going" Rex said.

"Of course sir" Hawk replied, he then turned and walked up the ramp into the ship. The ship then started up and lifted up and flew out of the hanger, it would be about an hour trip to Felucia.

On the ship

"We need to come up with a plan, it's not like we can just walk up to the compound without being spotted" Hawk said.

88 spoke up "we have some camouflage netting, we can make some suit of ghillie suit to go over our armor" he explained.

"That's good, when we land we will have to land a few clicks away from the compound, we should split up and sneak up to the compound for better stealth" Hawk said.

"What's the plan for taking out the HVT?" Scythe asked.

"Once we land, I'm going to put on one of the ghillie suits 88 makes, and stalk up to the compound, I'll set up a snipers nest and wait for the HVT to arrive, Buck, you and the others can sneak in and set up the charges while I provide over-watch, then we just wait for the target to arrive" Hawk explained.

"I'll get on to making the ghillie suits" 88 said "Scythe, can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure" Scythe said going to help 88.

"Mute, you're on perimeter security, I expect you can handle it?" Hawk asked.

Mute just stood up and nodded to him, he then walked off to his and Scythe's shared room.

"T6, you, Buck, and Scythe will be placing the explosives around the camp, stay hidden, if you have to kill use your vibroblade and keep it quiet" Hawk explained.

"Yes sir" T6 said.

"Hawk, we have 45 minutes until we come out of hyperspace" Vol announced through the comms

Hawk lifted up his wrist and spoke into his commlink "Thank you, when we arrive set up down a few clicks from the compound" he said.

"Got it" Vol replied.

45 minutes later

The ship comes out of hyperspace into Felucia's orbit, Vol can see the storms on the planet from orbit. "Uh, guys, the weather looks pretty bad, even from space" he said.

"It'll help conceal our presence, our armor should keep us dry" Hawk said.

"Sir, what am I doing?" 88 asked.

"You're with me, you'll be my spotter" Hawk said.

"Yes sir, and here" 88 said while grabbing the makeshift ghillie suits "everyone put them on, make sure you're well camouflaged" he said.

The squad felt the ship set down "we've landed" Vol said as his seat lowered from the cockpit "I'll stay here and keep the ship ready, in case you need a quick extraction" he explained.

"Ok, good, if something goes wrong we may need it" Hawk said "remember to stick to internal comms only, we can't give away our presence until I take the shot" Hawk explained.

"Understood" 88 said.

"Alright, me and 88 are going to head out, the HVT is supposed to arrive tomorrow, we will be set up when he does, the rest of you should head out in pairs after we leave, wait in between each pair so you are less likely to be found" Hawk explained.

"Yes sir, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong" T6 said.

Hawk and 88, walked out to the ramp of the ship, Hawk hit the button to lower the ramp, as soon as the ramp began to lower thunder struck, the pair then walked out into the storm and disappeared in the jungle.

The squad talked for a few minutes, then Buck spoke up "We'll wait 30 minutes and then head out" he said to Scythe "hey, where did Mute go?" They looked around but couldn't find the nonverbal clone.

Back with Hawk and 88

"There's a small ridge near the compound, we can set up there" Hawk said.

"Wait, get down, commando droid patrol" 88 said while taking cover.

There were 4 commando droids in the group, their path was going to come very close to the two clones, one of the droids decided to move away from the group, he stopped just two feet from Hawk "there's something here" he said in a monotone voice.

Hawk spoke through his internal comms "I'm going to take this one, suppress the others while I'm busy" he said before he pulled out his vibroblade, he slowly stood up and lunged at the droid, he quickly took out the droid, 88 started moving to the other 3, he quickly took down one and started to fight off the other two when suddenly, a gray shape dropped down on one of the droids crushing it, 88 the snapped off the head of the second droid, Hawk looked of to see Mute and 88 standing by 3 dead droids.

"What are you doing here?" Hawk asked.

"You're welcome" Mute said before he disappeared into the trees again.

"He's going to be a problem" 88 said.

"I agree, we'll handle it after the mission" Hawk said, the pair then continued their trip to the ridge, they arrived after a 20 minute hike, they then began moving foliage and debris to make a proper snipers nest, one they set it up Hawk and 88 laid down and looked out over the compound.

"This is a lot more impressive than the generals described, this looks like a labor camp for the locals" Hawk said.

"We'll have to get out all the civvies before we blow it" 88 mentioned

"I know, that just made this a lot more difficult" Hawk replied "we need to regroup and talk about what to do" Hawk switched channels so he would be heard by all of the squad "everyone needs to regroup around me and 88, we just had a big change of plans" he said into the comms.

"On the way Sarge" Scythe replied.

"Be there shortly" T6 said

The pair heard bushes rustling and they both aimed their blasters, ready to shoot, just then, thunder struck and when they looked back Mute stepped out of the bushes.

"You need to follow orders trooper" Hawk said to Mute, Mute just stared at him, he then walked over to them and sat up against a tree. A few minutes later the rest of the squad showed up.

"We were supposed to stick together, you should have followed orders" T6 said walking up to Mute.

"Relax T6, he saved my shebs from some commando droids" 88 said.

"Look, we just found out this is a labor camp, they're using locals as slaves, we have to get them out before we blow it up" Hawk explained.

"Well that complicates things" T6 said.

"Do you want me to do some recon sir?" Scythe asked.

"Sure, make sure you don't get spotted, there seems to be droid and humanoid guards, if you have to take someone down, do it quiet" Hawk said.

"Of course, just keep me covered" Scythe said as he started down the ridge to the compound. He was moving slowly through the grass in his makeshift ghillie suit.

"Commando droid to your 4 o'clock, he's got his back turned" Hawk told Scythe.

Scythe turned and pulled out his vibroscythe, he slowly crept up on the droid, then in one quick motion the droids head left its body and the body crumpled to the ground.

"Nobody saw that, you're clear" Hawk said.

"Roger that" replied Scythe.

Scythe slowly worked his way to what looked like a back door, he put his vibroscythe back in its sheath, he switched to his DC-19, he cut open the door panel to see if he could hack it, it was a lot more complicated than the basics he was taught on Kamino. "Sir, I can't hack this, I need Mute" he said.

Just then Mute appeared beside him, he made his way to the panel, he sliced and crossed a few wires and the panel turned green, Mute looked at Scythe and nodded.

"Sir, Mute and I are heading in" Scythe relayed to Hawk.

"Keep your guard up boys" Hawk replied.

The pair open the door and crept in, it was almost pitch black in the room, they both switched on their night vision, it looked to be a storage room, it was full of food and other resources the separatist had stolen from the natives, there were also a few racks of blasters.

"Sir, we found a storage room, it's full of food, there also some blasters" Scythe relayed to Hawk.

"That could be useful" Hawk replied.

The pair continued to look around, suddenly they heard voices coming from a door, the voices got closer and the door opened.

"Get down" Scythe said as he dove behind a crate.

Two Trandoshians walked in, they seemed to be slavers, possibly the ones that captured the locals, they slavers looked around like they knew someone was there, they looked at each other and nodded, one pointed to the crate that Scythe was behind, they aimed their blasters and slowly crept up to the crate, Scythe was ready for a fight, then, suddenly, Mute appeared and ejected his vibroblade into one enemy and then into the other, and the bodies dropped.

Scythe looked around the crate and saw Mute "we need to hide them" he said as he started to open a crate. The pair put the bodies in the crates and made for the exit.

"We're coming out sir, are we clear" Scythe asked.

"One Trandoshian coming up on the left side of the door" Hawk said, he timed his shot with a thunder crash, the blue bolt pierced the enemy's head, he fell to the ground "you're clear" Hawk relayed to the pair. They both crept out of the door and made straight for the ridge, they arrived and crouched down with the rest of the team.

Scythe spoke up "It looks like the seppies are working with Trandoshian slavers to keep the locals in check " he said

"If we free the prisoners we can arm them and they can help, but we can't do anything until the HVT arrives" Hawk explained.

"I suggest we get some rest, we can take shifts" T6 said.

"88, you and I will take first watch" Hawk said.

Early the next morning, Mute woke the squad up, they heard the sound of a shuttle overhead, it was heading to land at the compound.

"This is the HVT, now we can set the plans into motion" Hawk said.

The shuttle ramp opened and it was none other Nute Gunnray. He walked off the ship looked around, he then walked to a building that looked like a command center.

"We need to find a way to free the prisoners, Mute, go back to the ship and see if there's anything there to help us scout around without being seen" Hawk said.

Mute just nodded and disappeared back into the forest.

 **End Chapter**

 **A/N: I may split up the rest of the mission into two chapters, I haven't decided yet - REBEL**


End file.
